


immune newt drabbles

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that are set in Alternate Universes where a few significant events in the last book of the Maze Runner Series did not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shuck happy endings, there's no such thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection drabbles that tackle a universe where Newt is immune.

_Alby…_

_Alby… hey slinthead, are you there?_

_I’m… It’s getting loud again…_

_Minho’s… I’m losing him._

_Alby?_

Newt had no idea what to feel at that moment. He heard his name, and a wash of relief flooded through him but it immediately dried up when Rat Man announced the ones on the next list. His heart clenched in his chest and every thing seemed to stop and speed at the same time. It was throwing him off. He can’t…

Newt didn’t know what the proper reaction was. Should he be happy? Should he be patting the other shanks in the place like they won the bloody lottery? He didn’t feel happy or relieved. He felt something crushing him, something gripping his heart, turning it into a pile of dust. Newt was spiralling back to a dark place, he felt so weak. He… Newt wanted to scream, yell, but it felt like the fight in him disappeared and was replaced by a darkness that absorbed and devoured all the light in his life. All it took was Rat Man saying that the most important person in his life is currently gonna lose his bugging mind.

Newt felt selfish, he knew he should be worrying about Minho and not himself and his bloody emotions but he couldn’t move from where he was. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? What would be the point? His words would mean klunk. Minho wouldn’t appreciate ‘em.

Newt caught Minho’s eyes. Newt wanted to cry, he could feel his eyes were stinging. Minho’s eyes didn’t look like he was about to breakdown though, there was anger there, anger that terrified Newt. Was the flare getting to him? Is it starting? _Oh God, What am I supposed to do?_

After refusing to getting their memories back, they were led to a room. Plans to escape were made, Newt feeling angry, irritated. They missed their chance and Newt had no idea if they were gonna get another one. He looked over at Minho who was uncharacteristically quiet on his bunk. “I can feel you worrying from across the shucking room.” Minho said, frowning at Newt. “Slim it.”

"I don’t think I can just slim it." Newt said quietly. He heard Minho stand up and he wasn’t much surprised when he took a seat on his bed. "I… I don’t bloody know what to say." 

"I’ll be fine." Minho told him. "Worry about yourself."

Newt turned to look at him but closed his mouth when Minho just smiled at him, no sarcastic comment came out, just a smile. “Minho.”

"Newt, slim it."

"We can look for a cure." Newt suggested.

"And what? Stay here?" Minho spat. "No, shuck that idea. Get it out of your shuck head, I rather go out of my shucking mind than have us, you, stay here. We’re getting out first chance we get, got it?" Minho was making Newt looking at him, and Newt’s eyes were trained on the ground. "Newt."

" I don’t want to lose anyone else." Newt said quietly. "I don’t want to lose _you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Letter to Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of sorts to the previous chapter

_Thomas_

Never been good with words, that’s always been Newt’s area so don’t bugging laugh if this ain’t what you expect it to be. I’m writin’ to you and not to him because I have to say something that I don’t want him knowing. So I expect you to read this, don’t disappoint me, got that, shuckface? The letter’s message for both of you. There’s a lot of things I want you to tell Newt, a lot I want you to do for me that involves him, got it, shank?

First off, what happened in the shucking berg, it’s none of yours’ fault. Tell Newt that it wasn’t his fault. Him being there wouldn’t have made a difference. I would have ended up worse cause I’d be protectin’ ‘im. Don’t tell him I said that. I don’t need him getting any more mad at me. But point is, it’s none of yours' fault, don’t think of what ifs or whatever, it’s done. Make sure Newt knows that.

I chose to die. I wasn’t killed, I wanted to die. Last hurrah or whatever, last shuck you to WICKED and the klunks there at that bugging place. I chose what happened to me, not them, not some shucking test. I didn’t want to give in to the flare, I didn’t want Newt to see me that way. I don’t want you getting yourselves bugging killed saving me, or trying to find me a cure. I know Newt or you wouldn’t have given up, bugging shanks don’t know when to quit even if it kills you. Don’t tell Newt I chose to die, _**if he doesn’t know what happened to me, don’t tell him I’m dead**_ , let that secret die with you.

Now this part is gonna get mushy so slim yourself and don’t shucking laugh cause I will haunt your butt if you do, got it? I know you’re not oblivious and you saw me and Newt in the Maze, in the Scorch and even in the last few moments we were all together. Your shuck brain should be able to figure it out. Point is, you know and I don’t have to shucking explain myself.

He’s strong but… I know he won’t be okay but remind him that I wouldn’t want ‘im to dwell, I wouldn’t want him to fall into bad habits. Tell him things will get better even if it doesn’t look it. I don’t want him losing hope because he’s not alone. He has you and the other shanks. Don’t let him lose **_hope_**.

I’m trusting you with him, shuckface. I don’t want him joining me too soon.

Take care of him, Thomas. _**He’s my whole world.** _ You owe me that much.

_Minho_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation that happened between the first chapter and the second chapter :)

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Newt asked, eyeing Thomas and Minho on the floor. Thomas was on his back, Minho on top, his hands around Thomas’ throat. Newt rushed forward and pushed Minho off Thomas. “Tommy? Min?” Newt looked in between Thomas and Minho, making sure he was in the middle.

Minho was breathing heavily, trying his best to stay calm. But he could feel himself getting worse by the minute and having them see him like this, it’s bad. Thomas, the shuckface shank, was supposed to keep his word but he should have known Thomas’ words are worth klunk.

Thomas was taking deep breaths, his hand around his throat. “Do you plan on telling me what the bloody is going on between the two of you?” Newt asked again. “Minho?”

“None of your business, Newt. Stay the shuck out of this.” Minho spat.

“I’m making it my business, shuckface, now answer my bloody question.” Newt spat. “What’s going on?”

“I think I should leave you guys to talk.” Thomas said, leaving before Minho or Newt could argue.

“You know we shouldn’t fight with one another.” Newt said, voice softer now than before. “What were you fighting about?”

“I can’t tell you.” Minho ran a hand down his face before looking at Newt.

Newt frowned at Minho, trying to reign in the stab of jealousy in his chest. Minho almost choked Tommy to death, you dolt. Why are you jealous? “Why not?” Newt asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Minho pursed his lips and he didn’t know what else to say. “Because I don’t want to tell you, shuckface.” Minho told him bluntly. Minho would have given Newt the task if Minho believed that Newt would really use the gun shoot him and not knock him out. Newt’s eyes widened before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Because I know you.”

Newt frowned, his arms falling limp to his sides. “I don’t understand.”

“Just trust me.”

Newt sighed, and shaking his head. “I do.” Newt ran a hand through his hair. “I wish you’d do the same.” Newt turned on his heel before Minho could say that he does trust him, more than anything but… Newt won’t be able to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they reach paradise, Thomas has trouble talking to Newt.

“You haven’t been able to look me in the eye since we arrived here.” Newt said quietly one night they were getting ready for bed. “You haven’t really talked to me either.”

Newt wasn’t oblivious to the glances that Thomas has been sending him whenever the shank thought he wasn’t looking. “We’ve been through a lot.”

“We’ve been through hell before but we still buggin’ talked.” Newt frowned, “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Thomas smiled at him, the small sad smile he always threw Newt’s way nowadays. “Not about this.” Thomas told him quietly.

“Is it about _him_?” Newt asked.

Thomas looked at him, opening his mouth but closing it again, not knowing what to say. “I…” Thomas began.

Newt sighed heavily and he looked more tired than he has ever seen him. Minho’s words kept repeating in Thomas’ head, _take care of him, Thomas, he’s my world_ , he still wasn’t sure how he was going to do that if he was being honest. “I already lost him, Tommy. I can’t lose anyone else.” Newt told him. He slipped in his bed, his back to Thomas.

He laid awake that night, Newt on his mind. Thomas was afraid to talk to him, he knew the blonde would ask questions he wasn’t supposed to know the answer to… _Is he okay? Do you think he’s okay? Do you think if we find a cure, we can look for him? **No, Newt, he’s dead**_. Thomas groaned, punching the wall. Why did Minho have to tell him what he was planning?


End file.
